Secretos y Mentiras
by Has been taken
Summary: La vida de Yamato llegó a un punto en el que no puede evitar arrepentirse de lo que eligió, de sus errores, de su esposa y de haberse alejado de él. De él. ¿Será posible volver atrás?  Yaoi, Taito/Yamachi y seguro otras parejas también
1. Prólogo: Arrepentimientos

_¡Buenas loqueseacuandoleasesto, querido lector!  
>Desde el vamos, quiero agradecerte el interés por mi historia y, de paso, quiero invitarte a que compartas conmigo cada capítulo hacía su final.<br>Esta historia está escrita para colocarla perfectamente con los hechos ocurridos en Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure Zero two debido a que quiero cumplirme un capricho. Jamás estuve muy de acuerdo con la relación de Yamato y Sora. Me pareció muy precipitada y sin sentido. Sin embargo, siempre noté que entre Yamato y Taichi había una relación muy especial que parecía ir mucho más allá de todo. Así es como lo vi yo y así es como pretendo retratar esta historia._

_No pretendo explayarme más que en la historia que se me ocurrió a partir de estos personajes, no tengo interés en incluir a los digimon (aunque sean tan cutes) y no creo hacer referencias a la serie de tv en sí, así que si la estás mirando o caíste de casualidad aquí, puedes seguir leyendo con tranquilidad que no pasa nada._

_A decir verdad, estoy algo «aterrada». Parece que no es muy buena aquí la aceptación de fics de esta pareja y espero que aunque sea a alguien que le gusten los dramones como a mí, se vea interesado en esta historia._

_Sin aburrirte más y con muchas ganas de leer tus comentarios, te dejo el prólogo a este drama que se las trae.  
>Besos,<br>Tu autora._

**Prólogo**

_**Arrepentimientos**_

_¿Cuánto tiempo es suficiente para una persona para cargar con un error?_

Él no lo sabía. Tenía 27 años. Era joven, empleado hace sólo unos años y avanzando en su carrera. Dedicó varios años al estudio y se tomó su tiempo para empezar a trabajar. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. No podía negar que algo de ayuda de su padre había tenido y no tenía pensado hacerlo. Por suerte, alrededor suyo sólo había personas que lo apreciaban y ni siquiera sus colegas lo juzgaban por ello. Su padre había sido bastante útil y le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él fue un buen estudiante y aprendió hasta cómo llegar a la gente sin tanto esfuerzo.

Tenía un aspecto simpático para las personas. Nunca le gustó ser engreído pero tenía que admitir que le resultaba atractivo a las mujeres y al ser tan reservado, hasta era agradable para los hombres.

Nunca buscó sobresalir demasiado, detestaba la muchedumbre. No le gustaba que la gente se le pegara demasiado. Siempre apartado, siempre un solitario.

La gente suele subestimar la soledad y la juzgan sin conocerla. Muchas personas piensan que el estar sólo es poco agradable, él piensa que no saben lo que dicen. Está cómodo en sus momentos de soledad. Lástima que gracias al estilo de vida que lleva actualmente ya no puede disfrutarla tanto.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola suavemente pero no demasiado en el asiento de conductor de su auto. Extrañaba esos días, aquellos en lo que no había nada más importante que él, su hermano y su soledad.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Su hermano tiene exactamente tres años menos que él y mucho más espíritu, por supuesto.

Pensar que cuando eran pequeños su hermano era un niño llorón y si ahora lo viera la gente de ese entonces no lo creerían. Siempre de buen humor, amable y jovial. El tiempo no pasa en vano para nadie. Muchas veces es incluso el alma de la fiesta y le da vida a las reuniones.

Y hablando de fiestas y reuniones, ¿qué hora es? Ah, todavía le quedaban veinte minutos de trayecto hasta el lugar donde habían decidido hacer la reunión. Según le habían comentado por teléfono era un restaurant en medio de la ciudad y bastante lujoso. Sonrió silenciosamente de nuevo, ¿ese lugar estará bien para «él»?

Una mano en su hombro lo distrajo un momento de sus pensamientos – "¿Amor, en qué piensas que estás tan concentrado?"

Su mujer, su compañera, había despertado de su siesta. Según lo poco que sabía, esa semana había sido muy atareada para ella y no durmió del todo bien. Aún así, insistió en asistir a la reunión. Él sospechaba cuál sería la razón. Como si pudiera haber otro motivo por el cual ella asistiera. Lo extrañaba y él lo sabía.  
>Ya no se veían nunca. No se encontraban ya sea por el trabajo, sus hijos o algún evento casual. Tenían suerte si de vez en cuando dormían juntos.<br>A pesar de estar casados hace bastantes años ya, su relación no había cambiado nada. Aún peor, se había deteriorado con el tiempo. Su mujer intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a él sin éxito alguno. No estaba interesado, jamás lo estaría.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y concentró la vista en el camino –"Nada, no es nada."

La mujer a su lado no pareció desanimarse ante el frio trato –"No parecía nada… Vamos, ¡cuéntame!"

El volteó de nuevo a verla y sin diversión le sonrió –"No es nada, mi amor. Vuelve a dormir, seguro todavía estás cansada y tenemos unos cuantos minutos todavía" – dijo amablemente.

Ella conocía esa sonrisa y no le agradaba para nada. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa… Él no la miraba. Quizás nunca la miró. Volteó hacia la ventana del auto y cerró los ojos, quería olvidar aquella falsa sonrisa.

Por fin había dejado de cuestionarle. Últimamente ella estaba insistente con el asunto de sus «pensamientos». Casi como si sospechara algo… No, no podía ser. Su mujer era bastante ingenua, nunca se debe haber dado cuenta. Esa era una de sus cualidades, ser tan amorosa y genuina con todo el mundo. Tal vez eso también formara parte de sus defectos. No la dejaba ver más allá, su gentileza le estorbaba la vista y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Era incapaz de pensar algo malo de otra persona, incapaz de pensar algo malo de él.

El auto dio otra vuelta. Cada vez estaban más cerca de aquel lugar. Su corazón latió deprisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Estarían todos bien?

Volvió a sonreír silenciosamente, era claro que no le importaban «todos». Había una persona en especial que quería volver a ver. Alguien que le importaba más que los demás. Más que su familia, su trabajo, sus hijos y su mujer.

Qué egoísta se sentía.

¿Será esto culpa de los años?

No, no lo creía. Siempre había sido así, egoísta. Con sus padres, con su hermano, con esa persona… Los años pasaban para los demás, pero no para él. ¿Será por sus lamentos, por sus vueltas al pasado? No, su esencia no cambiaba. Tenía un ciclo que cerrar. Un ciclo que era imposible de cerrar, un ciclo que jamás se cerraría.

¿Se lo merecía? Probablemente. Por sus intrigas, sus engaños, sus traiciones. ¿Es que acaso alguien en el mundo podría perdonarlo? No, ni él. Ni ella. Ni nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente. Ni él mismo.

Estacionó el auto prolijamente. Así era él. Prolijo, silencioso, cuidadoso. Su esposa se levantó y buscó su cartera como si nunca hubiera estado dormida. Miró la hora –"Llegamos con diez minutos de retraso. Ya estarán todos adentro." – le comentó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No quería hablar, sus pensamientos lo habían agobiado. Una sonrisa quiso escaparse cuando pensó que no todo el mundo estaría dentro ya, él no. ¡Como si alguna vez fuera a llegar temprano a algún lugar! Así era él.

Notó que su esposa lo esperaba y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Cerró la puerta del auto y miró el cartel que daba nombre al lugar: «Momentos de nostalgia». Ningún otro lugar iba más acorde con el motivo de la reunión. Casi podía imaginar quién lo había escogido. Es muy típico de ella, no le sorprendía. Con suerte él no era el único que no había cambiado.

Su mujer lo miró como siempre solía hacer. Él ya conocía esa mirada. Buscaba amor, esperaba que él la tomara del brazo y entraran juntos al restaurant como una pareja amorosa.

La observó un momento. Tendría que hacerlo. Tenía que guardar las apariencias. La tomó ligeramente del brazo como si se tratara de una maleta que tiene que cargar por obligación. De hecho, así era para él. Así lo sentía.

Su mujer apartó la mirada y parecía que algo había llamado su atención. El miró también.

-"¡Sora! ¡Yamato!"

El corazón de Yamato dio un vuelco total. No se sentía así desde hace años. Años, años de no verlo. Apretó fuertemente el brazo de Sora. Ella lo miró y sonrió, no le daba importancia al cambio de su marido. Estaba feliz.

-"Tai…chi" – Yamato susurró el nombre bajito. Casi tan bajo que su mujer no escuchó nada debido al ruido de los autos.

Taichi Yagami se acercó corriendo hacía ellos –"¡Qué frio!" – tomó un poco de aire y miró a Sora, y luego a Yamato – "¡Tanto tiempo!"

Sí que había pasado el tiempo para Sora, para Tai. Pero para Yamato, para su corazón no había pasado ni uno sólo. Su corazón latía por Taichi igual que el primer día.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

_Finalmente terminé de escribir el primer capítulo, ¡felicitaciones para mi! Estoy muy contenta de que varias personas me hayan dado la oportunidad de seguirlo, porque el lector es lo que me mueve a continuar. No importa la cantidad, sólo la calidad. ¡Y ustedes son los mejores!_

_Sin más cháchara, ¡los dejo con el primer capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Reencuentro**

El aire estaba frio. Hacía bastante que no salía con este clima.

En días como este prefería estar en su casa, sentado en el sillón que acababa de comprarse hace unos meses atrás y mirar algo que estuviera en la tele. No tenía que ser nada en especial, era sólo para pasar las horas.  
>Pensar que sólo este grupo de amigos en particular podían provocar que saliera con este frio.<p>

No es que no saliera nunca, ni que no le gustara socializar. De hecho, era bastante sociable pero hay reuniones que prefería evitar.  
>Bastante popular como parecía, o por lo menos, tenía amigos por todos lados, trataba de disfrutar lo más que pudiera. Compañeros de la primaria, amigos que quedaron de la secundaria, compañeros universitarios, club de fútbol, del trabajo, de su antigua ciudad, de su nuevo vecindario, no le faltaban personas con las cuales juntarse. Por eso, es que Taichi podía darse el lujo de elegir, de vez en cuando, cuando salir.<p>

Mala suerte para sus amigos si hacía frio o mucho calor, porque no saldría no importa cuántas veces lo llamaran por teléfono. Sólo existía cierto grupo que podía moverlo aunque lloviera o nevara, él estará allí. Porque ellos representan lo más importante de su vida.

_Ellos._ Sus amigos del campamento de hace dieciséis años atrás.

Guau, dieciséis años ya habían pasado de «ese hecho» sin que se diera cuenta. Es algo triste y al mismo tiempo alentador.

Triste porque si hay algo que a Taichi nunca le agradó fue «crecer». No le gustaba separarse de sus amigos por obligaciones, o nuevas responsabilidades. Ese siempre fue un tema que lo deprimió.

Pero aunque él no lo quisiera la madurez llego también para su persona y con el tiempo fue entendiendo que «crecer» también era un proceso necesario. Porque, seamos honestos, gracias a «crecer» es que hoy podía disfrutar de ese sillón nuevo en el que pasaba las tardes en las que no quería salir a la calle.

Tardes como las de hoy, en la que si bien el clima no es de lo mejor al mismo tiempo lo pone sus ganas. Sus ganas de salir aún cuando no le agrada por la ansiedad de volverlos a ver. Esa felicidad, esa ansiedad, es lo alentador del asunto. Pasaron dieciséis años y todavía corre como un nene cada vez que Mimi lo llama por teléfono para confirmar si puede asistir a la nueva reunión de los «digielegidos». Aunque claro, no se refieren a la reunión de esa manera.

Al graduarse de la secundaria y entrar en la universidad, muchos de ellos perdieron el contacto. Izumi entró a una universidad privada en Tokio, Mimi se había ido a vivir al exterior, Joe ya estaba casado y con hijos, Takeru había encontrado la pasión en los viajes a través del país y salvo por su hermana, Taichi había perdido el contacto con todos. Incluso muchas veces le complicaba juntarse con Hikari, desde que empezó a vivir solo y ella se dedicaba de lleno a su carrera de diseño.

Sora y Yamato eran otro asunto completamente aparte. Y en vista de que el día de hoy iba a ser feliz, Taichi no quería recordarlo de momento.

Mientras esperaba en la esquina para cruzar la calle, abrió su celular y revisó su e-mail.

Hace aproximadamente cuatro años atrás, Izumi lo habría obligado a abrirse uno. Estaban tratando de reunirlos a todos de nuevo y el único que escapaba a la tecnología era Taichi. Fue difícil al principio que aceptara pero ante las ganas de volver a hablar con todos, no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. Hace tiempo que no se preocupaba ni por correos electrónicos ni celulares modernos. A Taichi ya no le agradaban esas cosas. Él era más tradicional, más del teléfono y de las visitas inesperadas.

-"Diablos, si que es complicado este asunto del e-mail en el teléfono"- exclamó entre dientes mientras se peleaba con el artefacto.

Mimi los fue contactando a todos uno por uno y acordaron que tendrían que hacer reuniones, aunque sea una vez por año, para no volver a perder el contacto de nuevo.

Al principio fue difícil. Yamato y Sora no aparecieron, alegando inconvenientes al buscar alguien para cuidar a sus hijos. Hikari llevó un mail impreso de Takeru, en el cual comentaba que estaba de viaje por el norte de Japón y que le fue imposible llegar para la fecha.

Lo volvieron a intentar el año siguiente, esta vez la misma organizadora, Mimi no pudo asistir. Sólo fueron Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Izumi y Taichi. Yamato y Sora de nuevo no pudieron concurrir por quién sabe qué excusa rebuscada esa vez.

A Taichi le desagradaba esto. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, Yamato y Sora se habían distanciado del grupo pero definitivamente, hoy, no quería pensar en eso. Y no es algo que había empezado hace pocos años, esto viene desde hace rato.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos. No quería volver a repetirse que hoy no iba a pensar en eso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se percató de que el semáforo había vuelto a cambiar y se apresuró a cruzar la calle. Esta debería ser la calle del lugar según le dijo Izumi en el mensaje recordatorio. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no sólo olvidaría la hora (provocando una horda de mensajes durante todo el día) sino que también olvidaría anotar la dirección.

Decoraciones navideñas se asomaban por todas las calles. Faltaba poco para la fecha, por eso hacía cada vez más frio.

No sabía la razón específica por la que Mimi eligiera esta fecha tan en particular para reunirse, tan cerca de las fiestas. Supongo que ya se enteraría. Generalmente planeaban las reuniones entre todos y acordando la fecha según la conveniencia mutua. Taichi no sabía si esta vez lo había elegido ella porque se cansó de esperar un acuerdo mayoritario o si se debía a algún motivo en especial.

Ya próximo al lugar en cuestión, Taichi visualizó a una pareja bajando de un auto oscuro.

La mujer sostenía fuertemente su cartera, parecía poco espabilada, casi como si recién se levantara de la cama. Era bajita y el color de pelo era castaño oscuro. No le resultaba familiar para nada. Observó al hombre. Rubio, pelo corto, bastante alto. Tenía un aire familiar. Como si lo conociera de… ¡¿Yamato? Vaya, esa sí que era una sorpresa. ¡Sora y Yamato habían decidido concurrir a la reunión!

¡¿Y qué se hizo Sora en el pelo? Tan bonito que le quedaba su pelirrojo característico.

A pesar de que se había dicho que ese día en particular no se amargaría pensando en ellos dos, una sonrisa gigante invadió su cara y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos.

-"¡Sora! ¡Yamato!" – gritó sin pensarlo dos veces. La alegría lo invadía tanto que no se percató de que todo el mundo lo observaba. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta.

-"Tai…chi" – susurró Yamato.

Taichi notó que lo había incomodado a su amigo. Típico de él, ya lo reprendería Izumi más tarde por andar gritando en plena calle.

Rápidamente cambió de tema – "¡Qué frio!"- Miró detenidamente a Sora y luego a Yamato – "¡Tanto tiempo!" – Estaba muy feliz de verlos y sin poder evitarlo, los tomó a ambos del hombro y los abrazó fuertemente – "¡Estoy muy contento de volver a verlos!"

¡Al diablo las reprimendas de Izumi! ¡Hace mucho que no veía a estos dos!

Sora le apartó el brazo – "¡Taichi! ¡Mira todo el revuelo que estás armando!"

Taichi soltó a Yamato y junto sus palmas en señal de disculpa – "¡Perdón, Sora! Es que me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo."

Sora suspiró –"No importa" –sonrió- "Parece que hay personas que nunca van a cambiar no importa cuánto años pasen".

Taichi rió a carcajadas –"¡Pues claro que no!"- y observó a Yamato, que estaba callado y retrotraído como si se sintiera fuera de lugar –"Tú tampoco, ¿verdad, Yamato? Tan serio como siempre." – Y volvió a rodearlo con el brazo – "Entremos ya, ¿no les parece? Ya debo llegar bastante tarde, aunque…" – se detuvo un momento aún tirando de Yamato y sonrió –"Estoy con ustedes, así que mi llegada tarde va a pasar desapercibida" – Y tirando de un callado Yamato, Taichi entró a carcajadas. Sora rió silenciosamente y sonriendo entró detrás de ellos.

El lugar parecía bien elegido por Mimi. Todo el ambiente era como el de una cabaña. Con cuadros de paisajes, velas encendidas, mesas de madera y sillones rojos amplios. Muy íntimo, muy femenino. Los camareros iban y venían de un lado a otro, el lugar parecía estar muy lleno. Según Izumi le había comentado a Taichi, Mimi tuvo que hacer la reservación con mucha anticipación para poder obtener el lugar. Aparentemente era muy popular.

Yamato se soltó de Taichi nerviosamente –"Voy a preguntar dónde están los demás, esperen aquí".

Sora se sacó el abrigo. Taichi la miró con curiosidad. Sora se dio cuenta y lo animó- "Sé qué quieres preguntar y puedes hacerlo".

Taichi la miró seriamente y se le acercó como para que nadie la escuchara – "Oye, Sora… ¿Yamato está muy serio o me parece a mí? ¿Está cansado? Pues, porque si es así, no debería…" – La risa de Sora interrumpió las preguntas de Taichi. Él la miró sin comprender qué era lo gracioso.

-"Tú de verdad no cambias, ¿eso era lo que querías preguntar?". –Taichi la miró extrañado.

-"Claro, ¿tenía que decir otra cosa?"-preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de que Sora pudiera responderle, Yamato volvió con ellos – "Están cerca de las ventanas, en el fondo. Vamos." – agarrando a Sora del brazo, Yamato les mostró el camino. Taichi no pudo evitar notar que, por alguna razón, Sora se había apagado de repente.

Al avanzar unas mesas, y subir unos pequeños escalones, notaron que una juvenil Mimi los saludaba desde una mesa con la mano en alto. Movía la mano de un lado al otro y los llamaba en voz alta, mientras un maduro, pero igual de avergonzado que siempre, Joe, le pedía que dejara de gritar.

Sora se adelantó a su marido y a su amigo, para saludar a su amiga – "¡Chicos, Mimi, tanto tiempo!". Joe se olvidó del momento vergonzoso, y se paró a saludar a los recién llegados.

-"Mimi…"-llamó Taichi y antes de que pudiera continuar, Mimi le dijo sonriente-"Olvídalo, Taichi. Y sabía que llegarías tarde así que reservé en un horario previniendo eso"- Taichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

-"Ya todos te conocen bien, hermano"- Hikari se había levantado de la mesa para saludar a Sora y Yamato. Taichi la miró molesto y haciendo un puchero le replicó –"¿«Hermano» me llamas ahora? Pfft…" – refunfuñó.

-"¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Joe. Hikari rió.

-"Está molesto porque le dije que no podía venir con él, porque tenía que salir con mi novio".

-"Claro, «novio»"- refunfuñó Taichi de nuevo – "Ahora la «nena» tiene «novio»".

Mimi abrazó por detrás a Hikari – "Pues claro, Taichi. Hikari ya está en edad de tener hasta una relación formal"

-"No, olvídalo. Primero lo apruebo yo, y después vemos que tan «formal» es ese"- Afirmó con desprecio Taichi. Todos rieron.

-"¡Estoy muy contenta de que todos estén aquí!" – dijo Mimi.

-"Todos no estamos"-notó Taichi y mirando para todos lados preguntó-"¿dónde está Izumi?".

Las cosas del mejor amigo de Taichi estaban sobre el asiento pero no había visto ni su sombra desde que llegó.

-"Está en el baño. Quería arreglarse un poco porque vino directo del trabajo"-explicó Joe

–"Calculábamos un poco más de tiempo hasta que aparecieras Taichi"- Taichi suspiró ante la desconfianza de sus amigos.

-"Lo que sí fue una sorpresa y no esperábamos, era que Sora y Yamato se dignaran a aparecer, ¿la vida feliz de casados los tienen muy ocupados?"- La pregunta de Mimi tenía doble intención y Sora lo sabía. A Mimi nunca se le escapaba nada. En su vida, no había conocido a mujer más femenina y sagaz que ella. Algo habría notado.

Tomando del brazo a Yamato, Sora asintió –"Estamos muy ocupados con el trabajo y nuestros hijos"- Sora se esforzaba por sonreír, sabía que ante al mínimo descuido se le notaría el dolor de ese comentario.

Mimi no tenía la culpa. Lo sabía. Pero el recuerdo de su matrimonio fracasado le bastaba para cambiarle el humor.

-"Nos va muy bien, pero hay que mantenerlo, ¿sabes? No nos podemos quejar"- Yamato permaneció en silencio ante el comentario de su mujer. No tenía nada que acotar.

-"Claro que no se pueden quejar, los dos «lucharon» mucho para tener esta bella relación"- El sarcasmo del recién llegado del baño, Izumi, fue tan notorio que hasta Taichi se había dado cuenta por el tono de su voz.

-"Oye, Izumi. ¿A qué viene ese comentario?"- Le reclamó Taichi.

Sin responder la pregunta, Izumi volvió a su lugar. Mimi cambió rápidamente el tema y todo siguió normalmente.

El único que faltaba en la reunión era Takeru. Según comentó Yamato, le había sido imposible llegar a tiempo con las fechas. Otra vez no podría asistir.

La noche pasaba en paz, la disfrutaron todos. Hicieron bromas, contaron de sus vidas y la velada era muy agradable. A pesar de esto, Taichi estaba incómodo. El ambiente estaba raro a pesar del aire de alegría. No tanto por Joe, que parecía igual de desconcertado que él.

Su hermana había llegado de buen humor, pero por alguna razón, la cara le había cambiado luego de que se mencionara el asunto de Takeru. También, ese momento fue en el que más Yamato dio conversación. Taichi tenía que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza para que pudiera contarle algo.

Mimi ya no preguntaba por la relación de Sora y Yamato pero se mostraba ácida y picante con algunas preguntas. Además de que eso no se aliviaba gracias a Izumi, que parecía estar molesto con la pareja. Definitivamente hay algo que él se perdió y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Yamato siempre fue su mejor amigo junto con Izumi, pero llegó un momento en el que el contacto se perdió. Varios asuntos en su vida atentaron siempre con su amistad y aunque muchas veces pelaran, lo que se apreciaba era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Nunca entendió bien por qué terminaron de separarse ni cuando fue que empezaron a dejar de llamar o aparecer.

Su distanciamiento comenzó mucho antes de que se casaran y se mudaran a otra ciudad. Incluso en los últimos años de secundaria se notaba que ya no eran tan unidos. Taichi nunca lo comprendió del todo bien.

Con Yamato eran los mejores amigos. Tenía una relación especial con él. Diferente de la que compartía con Izumi, su otro mejor amigo.

Entre Yamato y Taichi había muchas diferencias. Desde el aspecto físico pasando por su manera de pensar hasta en la forma en la que actuaban.

Izumi era otro asunto completamente diferente. De alguna manera siempre sabía lo que Taichi pensaba. Claro, esto no quiere decir que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo pero de alguna manera era diferente que con Yamato. Había momentos en los que Taichi no tenía que abrir la boca, porque ya Izumi entendía y asentía provocando que se rieran ambos a la vez.

También había otras veces donde Izumi lo reprobaba antes de que le comentara que idea alocada se le había ocurrido esa vez.

Al terminar de cenar, decidieron seguir la reunión en el bar de la esquina. Mimi decía que era rara la ocasión en la que todos estuvieran juntos así que debían prolongarla lo más que pudieran. Cuando Izumi fue al baño antes de partir, Taichi aprovechó para preguntarle primero qué es lo que estaba pasando. Él no le mentiría.

Apenas entró al baño, Izumi le preguntó –"¿Qué quieres saber, Taichi?"

Taichi se llevó la mano a la cabeza – "Vaya, parece que soy predecible para ustedes". Izumi rió –"Taichi, no es que seas predecible. Te conozco demasiado."

-"Y a mí no me molesta que tú me conozcas, somos amigos desde hace muchos años ya. Siempre te entiendo, Izumi, o trato de entenderte. Quizás soy algo lento pero… no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta de que tienes algo en contra de Sora y Yamato y no sé qué es."

Izumi le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo, y antes de salir le dijo –"A veces, tu inocencia es tu virtud, Taichi. Nunca la pierdas".

Definitivamente, algo no encajaba en este asunto e Izumi no quería que él lo supiera.

Casi a la medianoche, todos estaban muy alegres en el bar de la esquina. Joe, el que solía ser el más serio del grupo no paraba de cantar canciones que –según él- reflejaban cuán feliz se sentía que estuvieran todos juntos de nuevo.

Mientras más alcohol se consumía entre todos, menos tenso se sentía el aire y más contentos todos se mostraban. Hikari y Mimi empezaron una conversación de confesiones. Antiguos y nuevos amores que a más de uno hizo sentir vergüenza. El lugar era risas y gritos de felicidad hasta que Mimi pidió que se callaran un momento para hacerles un anuncio.

-"Chicos, tengo que admitir que hoy no los reuní nada más porque los extrañaba."

-"¡Anda, Mimi!" –Gritó Taichi-"¡Cuenta ya lo que vas a decir! Todos sabemos que te traes algo entre manos."

-"Taichi, querido. Si no sabes tomar, te agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo. Me estás interrumpiendo."

Ante la advertencia de Mimi, Izumi le quitó por tercera vez el vaso de la mano a su amigo –"Ya, ya. Mimi tiene razón, deberías dejarlo. Ya tomaste suficiente por hoy"- le dijo ante su protestas.

-"Como decía,"-retomó Mimi-"hoy los reuní para comentarles que"-un rubor cubrió sus mejillas-"desde hace unos meses, estoy esperando un hijo y voy a ser una reluciente mamá"

Primero, se hizo un silencio. Luego algunos asomaron una pequeña sonrisa y cuando pasaron unos segundos todo fue una confusión entre risas y felicitaciones para la nueva mamá.

-"¡No lo puedo creer!"- exclamó Hikari – "¡Con razón estabas tan calmada y no probaste ni un sorbo de las bebidas!"

Mimi sonrió –"Claro, ahora se viene una nueva vida responsable"- y se golpeó despacito el pecho en señal de orgullo.

-"¡Felicitaciones, Mimi!- la abrazó Sora –"¡Ya no me voy a sentir tan sola en este grupo de personas solteras!"

-"¡Oye!"-se quejó Joe –"Yo también soy padre de familia y muy responsable."

-"Ya, ya. No alardes Joe, ya lo sabemos"- lo silenció Taichi antes de que empezara con uno de sus discursos del «buen padre». La mayoría había asistido en su momento a la boda de Joe y conocían a sus hijos. Muy revoltosos a diferencia de su padre.

-"P-pero, ¿te vas a casar?"-preguntó Hikari preocupada. Todos se callaron de nuevo como cuando Mimi pidió silencio para hacer un anuncio.

Ella los miró preocupada –"Bueno, eso es lo que más me inquieta porque… ¡ya no voy a poder salir a mis eventos sociales!"

-"Ay, por favor, ¡Mimi! Nos asustaste."- Izumi suspiró.

Taichi se paró a abrazarla –"¡Increíble! Cada vez quedamos menos los solteros. Primero Yamato y Sora, luego Joe y ahora tú. No sé qué será de mi. Me van a dejar solo y abandonado." - hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

Izumi le dio un golpe en la cabeza su mejor amigo –"Ya, Taichi. Deja de exagerar."

Mimi miró con diversión a Taichi y apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo le dijo-"Y pensar que cuando iba en secundaria tenía otros planes para esta edad…"

-"¿Si? ¿Cuáles?"-Le animó Sora curiosa.

Mimi se rió –"Pues a esta edad ya me imaginaba con dos hijos, casada con el amor de mi vida…"

Hikari abrió la boca de la sorpresa-"¡No me digas que estabas enamorada seriamente de alguien, Mimi!"

-"Juraría que eras del tipo enamoradizo"

-"Ah, ¿pero no lo sabías?"- le preguntó Mimi a Taichi con un tono más divertido aún –"Yo estuve enamorada de ti en la secundaría".

Taichi se quedó en silencio. Izumi bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza como si la noticia no le hubiera sorprendido. Sora tragó fuerte.

-"¡Vamos, Mimi!"-rió Taichi.

-"Está bien que te rias, es algo del pasado. Pero es verdad, estuve muy" - y acercándose al oído de Taichi resaltó- "muy, muy enamorada de tí".

El antiguo líder de los «digielegidos» se quedó mudo.

-"¡Muy bien, hermano! Cualquiera diría que con tus pocas luces no pareces, pero eres muy popular".

-"¡Oye, Hikari!".

Todos rieron.

-"Ay, Yagami-san"- exclamó Mimi en un tono de preocupación fingida -"nunca notaste mis sentimientos".

Taichi avergonzado trató de excusarse -"E-e-es que yo..."- tartamudeó.

-"Taichi es el tipo de persona despistada que puede haber un incendio al lado suyo y nunca se daría cuenta".

Todos asintieron ante la conclusión de Izumi. Todos menos Yamato, que miraba los cuadros del lugar totalmente fuera de la conversación.

Entre chistes y bromas hacia Taichi, la reunión terminó luego del feliz anuncio de Mimi. Joe se ofreció a acompañar a la nueva mamá hasta su hotel, no debería andar sola en taxi a estas horas. Taichi acordó en quedarse a dormir en la casa de Izumi luego de acompañar a Hikari hasta la casa de una amiga. Aparentemente tenía un proyecto en el que trabajar. Aunque Taichi no parecía tragarse mucho ese cuento. Seguro se iba a ver con «ese».

Sora y Yamato se despidieron de todos, volvieron a felicitar a Mimi y se marcharon en el auto bajo una promesa de volverse a ver que, a Taichi, le pareció vacía.

Yamato no participó casi nada en la velada. Hizo muy pocos comentarios y más allá de felicitar a Mimi, lo sintió fuera de lugar. Taichi estaba preocupado por su amigo. Algo le pasaba y tal vez debería empezar a averiguar qué era.

* * *

><p><em>¡Se reencontraron viejos amigos y antiguos rencores! Espero haber sembrado suficientes dudas e intriga para que esperen con las mismas ansias que yo el segundo capítulo que con suerte estará listo lo más pronto que mis obligaciones me dejen.<em>

_No hubo mucho Yamato en este capítulo porque mi intención era sembrar el drama en el grupo de amigos pero, si todo sale bien, pronto van a estar leyendo qué pasaba por la cabeza de Yamato en esta reunión._

_Nos leemos pronto. Miles de besos para usted, señor lector._

_Su autora._


	3. Capítulo 2: El poder de esa sonrisa

_Guau, ¿realmente la última vez que me leyeron fue en mayo? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. No sé bien exactamente cómo es que tardé tanto en terminar este capítulo cuando ya estaba hecho en un 80%. En fin, espero no haber desesperado a nadie (cosa que dudo porque recién empezamos). Este capítulo tuvo varias formas pero voy a dejar que lo leas, y después te comento qué me pasó por la mente mientras lo hacía._ _¡Hasta más luego!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**El poder de _esa_ sonrisa**

Eran las tres de la mañana y se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto. Un proyecto que no tenía que presentar hasta dentro de tres semanas. No había apuro de terminarlo pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. Mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

Aún cuando le quedaban unas tres horas para tener que levantarse y prepararse para trabajar, no quería ir a la cama. De hacerlo sería incómodo. Su mujer estaba durmiendo ahí, plácidamente y él no podría pegar un ojo. La reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras, había dejado agotado a Yamato a pesar de que no hicieron la gran cosa. Tomaron algunos tragos, cenaron, charlaron y se divirtieron. Pero eso, mentalmente había sido agotador para él.

La presencia de Taichi en la mesa y el estar tan cercano a él no le había producido nada bueno. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza atentando contra su compostura.

Cuando lo vio aparecer en la calle, en medio de la gente que pasaba, Yamato sintió como su corazón se detenía. Miles de sensaciones pasaron por su cabeza. Lo saludó con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, Taichi era así. Encantador, absurdamente encantador. Sonreía indiscriminadamente a quien fuera y cada vez que lo hacía, iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

Por eso Yamato entendía a Mimi.

No le sorprendió su confesión, él sabía sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre prestó atención a todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Taichi. Lo observaba todo el tiempo, era inevitable que notara a otras personas que compartieran sus mismos sentimientos. Mimi era amigable y con Taichi siempre lo fue aún más. Al igual que él, ella nunca le confesó sus sentimientos a Taichi. Nunca supo por qué… quizás por la misma razón que él. Quizás por eso ella decidió encerrar sus sentimientos en su corazón para siempre…

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que lo confesara al fin, que lo contara después de tantos años. ¿Qué se proponía?

_-"Ah, ¿pero no lo sabías? Yo estuve enamorada de ti en la secundaría"._

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Yamato. Eran todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado decir, lo que siempre quiso decir y jamás pudo. Por eso, la entendía perfectamente.

Taichi no era especialmente atractivo. Era un hombre promedio pero tenía una sonrisa y un aura alegre deslumbrante. Sus dientes blancos hacían de su boca una tentación. Su piel morena era increíblemente atractiva y provocaba al tacto. Cada vez que Taichi lo abrazaba, Yamato sentía como la piel se le ponía de gallina. Incluso ese mismo día, con toda esa ropa puesta por el frio, Yamato sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Taichi. Su cercanía, su aliento cerca de su pelo al hablar y el tono grave ganado por el paso del tiempo, le provocaron miles de sensaciones.

Yamato se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de borrar esos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. Era peligroso pensar en Taichi y su cercanía, la cual casi había olvidado. Nunca nada le fue tan complicado como eso.

Por eso empezó a distanciarse, cada vez que lo veía pensaba miles de cosas. Especialmente en su adolescencia cuando podía mantener mucho menos el control sobre sus sentidos. Cuando todo parecía tan difícil y tan complicado. En ese entonces, no podía evitar imaginarse todo lo que quería hacer y lo que le gustaría que él le hiciera. Las ganas incontenibles de tocarlo, de besarlo y sentirlo tan cerca. Taichi era inmensamente atractivo ante sus ojos. Y lo seguía siendo al día de hoy. Esa noche pudo comprobarlo.

Días, años y meses preparándose mentalmente. Aceptando que él ya no era parte de su vida y que tenía que borrar todos esos sentimientos. Todos esos pensamientos guardados en su corazón, todos esos años tratando de olvidar esas sensaciones se desmoronaron en una sola noche, casi en un momento. En un par de horas y con sólo una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa…

Ante la imagen mental de Taichi, Yamato trataba de borrar con sus manos la imagen de su cabeza. Tocó su pecho, el corazón le dolía. Se oprimía al recordar los momentos en los que lo tuvo cerca como en aquellas épocas cuando eran jóvenes. Y para peor, estaba excitándose al recordar su contacto como si fuera un adolescente que está saliendo con su primera novia. Verlo ese día después de tanto tiempo fue demasiado para él y su autocontrol.

Sus hombros grandes y anchos, su tez morena, su pelo corto y su sonrisa refrescante. Quería tocarlo demasiado, eran muchos años deseándolo intensamente.

Estaba muy excitado, ya no podía contenerse. Miró una vez más el monitor de su computadora, tenía que concentrarse y pensar en otra cosa. Trató de prestar atención en las letras del documento pero de repente, los párrafos parecía borrosos y nada estaba más presente en su mente que el recuerdo de Taichi esa noche.

Se pasó la mano sobre su pantalón abultado y notó su erección. Ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de enfocarse en su trabajo. Por esta razón siempre evitaba pensar en Taichi. Se mantenía lo más ocupado posible, pensar en él le traía resultados como éste. A pesar de los años, a pesar de la ausencia en su vida, él podía excitarlo así de fácil. Como si fuera algo natural.

Sus pensamientos lo estaban matando, el deseo era demasiado. Todavía podía sentir su aliento caliente rozándole el hombro cuando se acercaba a comentarle algo. Lo extrañó tanto. Tantos, tantos años…

Bajó el cierre del pantalón de jean, y tocó con suavidad su miembro a través del bóxer. Estaba húmedo y palpitante ante la espera de un roce. Del roce de Taichi, de sus manos grandes y sus dedos fuertes. Yamato deslizó una y otra vez sus dedos sobre la punta de su miembro con suavidad. Imaginaba los dedos gruesos de Taichi tocándolo, como siempre quiso que lo hiciera.

Se lo imaginaba cerca, suspirándole cosas al oído mientras sostenía fuertemente su pene. En un movimiento apresurado metió su mano izquierda en su trasero y se penetró primero dulcemente, y luego con fuerza con el dedo índice. Taichi y sus manos grandes, tocándolo. Sosteniendo su virilidad como estaba haciendo él mismo en ese momento y agitándolo fuertemente. Excitándolo, conteniéndolo. ¡Ansiaba ese toque más que a nada!

-"¡Tai…chi!"-exclamó Yamato mientras agitaba su cadera sobre la silla del escritorio. Se movía salvajemente mientras sus manos hacían el trabajo. Sus manos aceleraron el ritmo y una imagen de Taichi susurrando algo cualquier cosa se hizo presente en su mente, ayudándolo a alcanzar su alivio.

Agotado retiró sus manos de su pantalón, había hecho un desastre. Avergonzado buscó unas servilletas de papel y notó la puerta del estudio abierta. Se alarmó, era un descuidado.

Podía haber pasado cualquiera, podría haberlo visto su mujer o sus hijos. Rojo y tímido de repente, se sentó de nuevo en la silla del escritorio. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, Taichi le provocaba sensaciones más fuertes de los que podía controlar. Por eso entendía a Mimi, sus sentimientos y la necesidad de decirlo, de contárselo.

Su sonrisa que era el punto de provocación. Dan ganas de perturbarla, de modificarla. Yamato tenía unas ganas increíbles de sacudir al ser que amaba. De ver qué reacción tendría al saber que lo amaba más que a nada.

Pero sabía que nunca se lo diría y que ese secreto moriría con él. Por eso, no debería ver a Taichi nunca más. Nunca más acudiría a una reunión. Pondría alguna excusa, se mudaría lejos, lo que sea. Cualquier motivo para que esto no volviera a pasar sería bueno. Taichi jamás tenía que saber sus sentimientos, no los entendería y mucho menos, si se enterara de «eso». Aquello que lo condenó y alejó para siempre de la vida de su mejor amigo. Aquello que él sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría. Sintiéndose sucio y culpable, Yamato acomodó su escritorio, puso la silla en su lugar y apagó las luces del estudio. Ya era hora de dormir.

Sora Ishida se levantaba todos los días de mal humor. Detestaba levantarse temprano pero aún así tenía que hacerle el desayuno a sus hijos y, por alguna razón, esta vez a su marido. Yamato, a diferencia de ella, solía despertarse temprano sin protestar siempre, pero ese día parecía haberse quedado dormido.

-"¿Te quedaste hasta muy tarde trabajando?"-preguntó sonrientemente mientras le servía café.

-"Algo".

Conversaciones como estas, si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversación, eran cosa habitual en la casa de los Ishida. A pesar de ser una pareja joven no disfrutaban de su vitalidad, y tenían el menor contacto posible. Llevaban casados casi ocho años y ya actuaban como una pareja de ancianos que poco y nada tienen que ver el uno con el otro. A Sora esto la entristecía pero hacía ya unos cuantos años que había dejado de intentar salvar su matrimonio. Su marido, evidentemente, no quería tener nada con ella.

Los pasos fuertes de su hija mayor rompió el silencio incómodo.

-"¡Mamá! ¡No me despertaste!"

Sora sonrió- "¿Para qué? No tienes clase hasta dentro de 40 minutos… Siéntate mientras te sirvo el desayuno".

Sana la miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme – "¡No voy a desayunar! ¡Te dije que hoy tenía que irme antes! Hoy, sacan el nuevo CD de mi banda favorita y tengo que estar primera en la fila. ¡Se van a agotar rapidísimo!".

-"Oh, ¿y por qué abren a esta hora?"

La hija mayor de Sora hizo un gesto de impaciencia –"¡Porque es una edición limitada! Es sólo por esta vez."

-"Oh, ya veo. Perdón, me olvidé."

Su hija de ocho años la señaló demandante – "¡Eso es porque no me prestas atención! ¡Te lo dije ayer!"

-"¿Entonces no vas a desayunar?"

Ante la poca comprensión de su madre, Sana la miró una vez más lascivamente y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, salió corriendo hacia la calle.

-"Esta niña…"

A Sora su hija le recordaba a ella misma cuando era una pequeña. Bastante rebelde como para no hacerle caso a su madre y lo suficientemente irritable como para restarle importancia cuando le daban sus berrinches. Intentaba hacer lo posible para estar con ella y comprenderla, pero aún así su hija siempre consideraba que estaba equivocada.

-"Buenos días."

-"Buenos días, Touya."

Por otro lado, su hijo menor era más obediente de lo normal. Tenía tan sólo cinco años y no traía complicaciones pese a su edad. Sora no esperaba que fuera un revoltoso, pero algo de acción podía traerle aunque sea. Su vida lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus hijos y mantener toda la atención posible en ellos. De otra forma, tendría que pensar en su marido y en su matrimonio fracasado.

-"En un rato estaré lista, Touya, para llevarte al jardín."

-"No, déjalo. Hoy lo llevo yo."

-"¿Estás seguro, Yamato? Puedo llevarlo yo. Te noto algo cansado."

-"No, está bien. Puedo llevarlo antes de pasar por la oficina".

Sora lo miró preocupada, sabía que algo extraño le pasaba. En momentos como este, le gustaría que por lo menos su marido confiara en ella lo suficiente como para contarle lo que le sucedía. Yamato terminó su café, y en medio del silencio incómodo, agarró su saco y se acomodó la corbata.

-"Touya,"-su hijo menor lo miró seriamente mientras sostenía una tostada en la boca-"ven cuando termines. Te espero en el auto"- Su hijo asintió con la cabeza. Sin siquiera mirar a Sora, Yamato salió de la cocina.

Touya terminó la tostada que le quedaba, le dio un beso educado a su madre, y salió tranquilamente por la puerta luego de agarrar su mochila.

Esta era la vida «feliz» de Sora Ishida. Su hija mayor era una adolescente problemática, su hijo menor era extremadamente educado y maduro para su edad, y su marido, la ignoraba. Estos pensamientos invadían su cabeza a diario, esta no era la vida que ella quería pero no podía negar que se la buscó. Sora recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla hundiendo todos sus problemas en ella. Cerró los ojos un instante tratando de pensar en algo bello, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. Resignándose y a punto de levantarse para limpiar los restos del desayuno familiar, Sora notó su teléfono que se encontraba en la repisa de la cocina.

-"Me había olvidado de eso…"

El día anterior, justo antes de marcharse de la reunión con sus antiguos amigos, Taichi tuvo una breve conversación con ella…

-"Sora, ¿sabes que a pesar de que no nos veamos seguido seguimos siendo amigos, cierto? Así que ya sabes, si tienes algún problema o quieres hablar de algo con alguien. Puedes contar conmigo, estaré contigo apenas me hagas sonar el teléfono."

Acto seguido, Taichi le quitó el teléfono de las manos (que había sacado para ver la hora) y le agregó su número en la agenda, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sora sostuvo el teléfono con el número de Taichi en sus manos. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás la vida todavía tenía algo que ofrecerle.

-"¿No estaría mal, no? Dime, Taichi…"

The Bulldog era el nuevo café que se había abierto recientemente en el barrio residencial donde vivían los Ishida. Algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, pero con los suficientes negocios como para pasar como un barrio importante y caro, muy caro. Taichi sabía eso, así que había tenido que pasar por el banco antes de llegar allí, donde se encontraría con su amiga de la infancia, Sora. Si hay algo que su madre le había inculcado bien es que nunca tenía que pasar un papelón financiero delante de una mujer.

Eran las dos de la tarde y efectivamente, estaba llegando tarde. Ojalá no se enfadara demasiado porque esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Ese día milagrosamente se levantó temprano porque tenía que pasar por la casa de Izumi, iba a pasarle un programa nuevo para el proyecto que estaban armando juntos. Querían abrir un negocio de electrónica. Si bien Taichi consideraba que no se le daba muy bien el asunto de la tecnología, Izumi quería abrirlo en un centro comercial algo concurrido, y consideró que Taichi era más que adecuado para las relaciones sociales. Aparte no interferiría demasiado con su vida porque este, era el primero de varios, ¡querían armar una gran cadena! Taichi estaba muy emocionado por eso no cayó del todo en la idea, cuando en medio de la reunión, recibió el llamado de Sora, pidiéndole tiempo para verse hoy.

Durante la cena del día anterior, le había ofrecido su oído por cualquier situación que se le presentara. Sabía que algo raro pasaba en la vida de sus dos amigos, y él no iba a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Yamato seguramente no aceptaría su ayuda si se la ofreciera así que se le ocurrió, acudir a Sora por si algo se acontecía. Por lo visto, no actuó mal.

Eran casi las dos y media, corría apresurado para encontrarse con ella en el café mencionado y entre la felicidad de la situación, se olvidó de disculparse con Izumi. Al parecer, todavía sigue molesto con Yamato y Sora por quién sabe que cosa, y no estaba muy de acuerdo a que él se encontrara con ella. «Ya verás,» le dijo «esa mujer no te traerá más que problemas». Taichi no estaba seguro por qué exactamente diría eso su amigo y, sinceramente, de momento no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Tal vez fuera porque alguna vez sintió algo por ella e Izumi tenía miedo de que lo afectara, pero eso, ya era cosa del pasado. Su mejor amigo se preocupaba demasiado.

Entre el tumulto de gente, esperando en el café (cosa bastante obvia ya que era un lugar nuevo y atractivamente popular), Taichi notó que Sora miraba su reloj impacientemente.

-"¡Hola! Perdón por llegar tarde."- La saludó mientras se acercaba tímidamente a la mesa donde ella se encontraba sentada. Su amiga lo miró sorprendida – "¿Qué pasa?"

-"No es nada"-sonrió-"En realidad, te esperaba un poco más tarde. Casi diría que batiste algún tipo de record".

-"Puff…"-suspiró al sentarse-"Pensé que me esperaba un regaño. Vine lo más rápido que pude…"

Ese comentario enterneció a Sora. Se sentía lindo que todavía un hombre pudiera correr así por ella.

-"¿Ya pediste algo?"

-"Sólo un café, hace algo de frio. ¿Quieres que te pida uno?"

-"Oye, Sora"- Él la miró seriamente. Ella abrió los ojos expectante si saber qué se traía entre manos-"¿Qué es esa formalidad? ¡Pues claro que me tienes que pedir uno! Es lo menos por tener que venir corriendo desde la otra punta de la ciudad tan repentinamente. "- Taichi sonrió ampliamente como si le hubiera salido bien una travesura. Sora sonrió con él, todavía tenía esa risa contagiosa.

-"¿Aunque ya podrían pensar en mudarse, no? Dime, ¿por qué es que Yamato y tú decidieron mudarse tan lejos del resto? Contactarse con ustedes equivale a escalar un monte. Tan cercanos que solíamos ser..."

-"Era conveniente para el trabajo y los estudios de Yamato".- Mintió. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mentir. En ese entonces, cuando Yamato y ella se casaron, él todavía no había recibido la propuesta de su trabajo actual pero cuando él le propuso mudarse a esta parte de la ciudad, estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Muchos fueron los factores de su mudanza: su familia, su amor, el hijo que estaba esperando en la panza…

-"Ya entiendo"- asintió Taichi sin estar muy convencido, esa respuesta fue muy vaga incluso para él- "Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste hoy? No esperaba que me contactaras tan pronto".

Sora sintió que la vergüenza decoraba su cara. Cuando lo llamó fue presa de un impulso, sentía que era la única persona con la que podía charlar sobre su matrimonio pero ahora, no tenía ganas de contárselo, la avergonzaría, la intimidaba desnudarse así ante Taichi. Especialmente tratándose de él, alguien tan involucrado directamente con su matrimonio. –"¿Necesito alguna razón para llamarte?" – preguntó restándole importancia a las dudas de la persona que tenía enfrente –"Tú mismo lo dijiste, solíamos ser cercanos hasta que el tiempo nos fue separando. Es hora de que arreglemos eso y volvamos a ser los mejores amigos."

Taichi la miró sorprendido un momento, luego una risa radiante decoró su cara- "¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes?"-Sora asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza-"¡Genial! !No tienes idea de lo mucho que los extraño!"

La sonrisa de Taichi la desconcertó. Sora estaba perdida en aquella cara iluminada sólo por el hecho de saber que podría verla seguido de nuevo. Esta sensación no era nueva para ella, la recordaba de un tiempo atrás que ahora parecía muy lejano. Esa sonrisa podía alumbrar cualquier lugar, cualquier habitación. Esa sonrisa que solía alumbrarse sólo para ella.

La conversación siguió amenamente, y Taichi nunca dejó de sonreir. Parecía feliz con esta reunión y como no quería arruinarla, evitó hacerle demasiados cuestionamientos a Sora. Sin darse cuenta se hicieron casi las cinco de la tarde, ya se acercaba la hora en la que Sora tenía que pasar por la oficina a buscar unos papeles y sus hijos están por volver a casa. Antes de sugerirle a Taichi de que dieran el encuentro de hoy por terminado, él se le adelantó- "Sora, permíteme un momento. ¡Tengo que ir al baño!"- Ella no entendía la cara suplicante de su amigo y él comprendiendo su expresión, aclaró –"Es que… estábamos charlando tan contentos, no quería cortar el momento pero, ¡ya regreso!"

La tarde con Taichi la había llenado de alegría, sus problemas parecían ya no existir. Todas sus dudas y preguntas desaparecieron en el instante en que empezaron a conversar de banalidades. Ya no sentía necesidad de preocuparse. Él seguía siendo tan sincero como lo recordaba. No era persona ni de mentiras ni engaños, inocentemente iba directo a la verdad. Sora reclinó su silla pensativa. ¿Cómo sería estar casada con Taichi?

Mientras imaginaba un Taichi esposo, su teléfono celular la interrumpió. No conocía el número. – "¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" – Preguntó contestando la llamada. Era el abogado de la empresa. La estaba llamando porque ella le mandó un e-mail antes de salir al encuentro con Taichi. Hay _algo_ que quería consultarle. –"Disculpe las molestias, pero ya no creo necesario sus servicios. Sí, gracias por llamar. Sí, no se preocupe. Ante cualquier duda ya tengo su número".

Lo que la llevó allí esa tarde ya no estaba. Taichi la había ayudado a calmarse y a reconsiderar.

Al volver del baño y aunque él no quería, Sora se despidió amablemente comentándole que sus hijos ya estaban en casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, las luces del comedor estaban apagadas. Caminando a paso lento fue acomodando las pertenencias de sus hijos. Lo había olvidado. Como era viernes, su madre había venido a recoger a Touya para que se quedara en su casa el fin de semana. Ella se lo había pedido, tenía mucho estrés encima antes de encontrarse con Taichi. Sana seguramente todavía tenía actividades de club, y probablemente estaba con sus amigas como siempre. Ya la llamaría más tarde. El saco de Yamato estaba colgado en el perchero. ¿Será ese bendito proyecto en el que trabaja todas las noches que lo trajo temprano a casa?

Decidida y renovada por la agradable tarde que pasó, se acercó sin hacer ruido al estudio de su marido. La puerta estaba entreabierta, como era habitual. Dándole un empujoncito silencioso, lo saludó – "Amor, ya volví". Yamato la miró entre sorprendido y algo asustado por la abrupta interrumpción.

-"No te esperaba"

Sora estaba decidida a no dejar que un par de palabras la derribaran. Tenía que intentarlo.-"Si, es que decidí volver antes porq—". Yamato le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y volvió a mirar la computadora. –"Ahora no puedo, eso tendrá que esperar."

-"¿Todavía estás trabajando en ese bendito proyecto? ¿Eso es lo que estuviste haciendo anoche hasta tan tarde?"- preguntó inocentemente Sora.

Yamato recordó lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior, y se sonrojó. Por suerte su mujer no lo podía ver ya que estaba de espaldas –"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora tengo que seguir trabajando."

-"Pero es que quería comentarte que hoy vi a—"

-"Sora, tengo que trabajar. No quiero que me interrumpas. _Vete ya_"- La rechazó firmemente Yamato. Sora dolida abandonó el estudio.

Caminó lentamente por la casa hasta llegar a la oscura cocina, allí se sentó. Tan feliz que había vuelto a su casa luego de ese café con Taichi. Su cara se le apareció en sus pensamientos, se puso muy feliz cuando dijo que podían seguirse viendo. Muy feliz.

Todavía tenía puesta la ropa de calle y se percató de que su celular estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. Lo miró detenidamente y marcó el último número registrado. –"¿Hola? Sí, soy yo, la que habó con usted hoy a la tarde. Quería comentarle que me retracto. Sí, soy Sora Ishida o, mejor dicho, quiero hacer algo para dejar de llevar ese apellido ahora mismo".

* * *

><p><em>«¿Realmente acabo de leer a Yamato masturbándose en el segundo capítulo?» Si eso estás pensando, la respuesta es claramente que si. Cuando empecé a imaginar este capítulo que desentraña un poco el matrimonio Ishida no tenía intenciones de incluir esa escena, ni ahora, ni tan pronto. La respuesta directa al por qué, sería que sólo se dio naturalmente.<em>  
><em>Yamato es un joven adulto con deseos naturales. Lleva un amor no correspondido de años y no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, más siendo hombre. Tiene deseos naturales y eso fue lo que traté de plasmar. Sus pensamientos fueron lo que lo llevaron a eso, no yo. Él desea a Taichi, por lo tanto resultó así. <em>  
><em>Con respecto a Sora, tengo muchos planes para ella. Su personaje creció enormemente en mi mente así que pronto (si Dios quiere) sabremos todas las respuestas a las incógnitas que espero haberte planteado hoy.<em>

_Desde ya, muchas gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo en leerme y espero que sea pronto el momento de reencontrarnos._

_Besos,_

_Tu autora._


End file.
